


Vulcans are Weird

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Collection of one-shots [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Arvot is a Vulcan at the Starfleet Academy who now has to deal with the destruction of her planet. Kirk lends a helping hand by buying her drinks, well a drink, well a non alcoholic drink, because Vulcans are light weights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcans are Weird

T’Arvot was a female Vulcan and a very stereotypical version of the species, with straight black hair that settled at her mid back and with dark brown eyes. She was in Advanced Medical Science when the call came through to the Starfleet Academy. 

“May all those of Vulcan decent please report to the Apollo Auditorium?” Came the voice of one of the senior officers over the communication channel. The Vulcan students walked along to the halls to the assembly in complete silence. Once they were all gathered in the auditorium, about three hundred Vulcan youth in total-- some half Vulcan, some merely Vulcan by blood, and still others completely Vulcan in both blood and ideology-- the senior officer of Starfleet stood up and walked over to the podium in the center of the stage. 

“It is with a heavy heart,” he begun, “That I inform you that three days ago the planet Vulcan was destroyed. We thought it best to inform you of this when one of your own could speak to you. Ambassador Spock,” He then motioned to a Vulcan man in the front row whom no one had noticed.

“Hello,” The man started clearing his throat. T’Arvot thought that he must be in his 200s. She was trying so hard not to think of what the repercussions of the disaster could be. “I will try my best to give you a logical account of what has happened in the past week. I come from a time and place 129 years in the future where I was trying to use red matter to create a black hole that would envelop that Romulan’s home planet, Romulus. I did not succeed. The planet was destroyed. The Nerada, a Romulan ship, and my ship were dragged into the black hole and exited in this time, therefore creating a parallel universe where he stranded me on a planet where I could watch the destruction of Vulcan. I am so sorry. Commanders Kirk and Spock tried their very best to stop this from happening, they did manage to rescue the high council and I have found a planet that the surviving Vulcans can re-colonize. In the next few days we will try to notify every Vulcan descendant. Once again, I am truly sorry.” As soon as the man stepped back from the microphone, the senior commander took back the stage. 

“I am truly sorry; you are excused from classes for the rest of the week.” As he stepped off the stage the room erupted into chaos. People were running everywhere to try and talk to friends and to try and get in touch with family. T’Arvot just sat there.

Something inside T’Arvot cracked a wall that had been built up in her mind crumbled and she was left to face what had happened with all the emotions that hadn’t bothered her in years. She felt the tears slowly run down her face, she put her head in her hands and just sat there and cried. She didn’t notice the person walking towards her till she heard a person sit down in the seat next to her. “Hello T’Arvot,” he said clearing his throat.

“Hello Spock,” she said wiping her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” T’Arvot answered truthfully. “In one universe Romulus is gone, in another Vulcan is gone. Either was a nation of people is endangered. In this one my family is gone, I loved them, but in another there is probably a Romulan who is like me with their whole family gone and there is no way I would wish that on anyone. I feel alone, Spock, and I don’t want to be. I wish I couldn’t feel it. If I didn’t feel it maybe I wouldn’t be so upset right now.” By the time she finished speaking her voice was shaking and more tears had made their way down her face.

“I don’t know what to tell you. I am upset for the loss of my mother and the planet but at the same time I know that we did all that was in our power to stop it, but we couldn’t. There is no way to reverse that.”

“I know,” she sighed.

A blonde man came walking up to the two of them. “Who’s this?” he asked Spock as he sat down on the other side of T’Arvot.

“This is T’Arvot, T’Arvot this is Kirk he is Captain of the Enterprise,” Spock said introducing the two of them.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you,” Kirk smiled at her she thought perhaps his whole heart wasn’t quite altogether into it.

“It’s good to meet you also,” T’Arvot stood to leave. “I must go; it would be intelligent of me to go phone my sister and her husband, seeing as how I’m not quite sure if she is okay.”

“Oh why don’t you come get drinks with some of us from the Enterprise?” Kirk offered.

“I might do so latter,” she simply stated. “Where are you going to be?”

“The Endeavor Bar on the south side of campus, I’ll be there all night,” he smiled.

“I bet you will be,” she said as she walked away.

An hour later found T’Arvot’s sister safe and in morning for their parents death. Ten minutes after that she was walking into the bar to find Kirk on, what it looked like his second beer. “Hey,” he said looking up at her as she sat down; he seemed surprised that she showed up. “How are you?”

“I’m okay, well, I’m getting better.”

“That’s always a good thing. What drink can I get you?” he asked.

“Nothing alcoholic, it doesn’t agree with my metabolism,” she said as she sat down on the stool next to him at the bar.

“What?” he asked surprised as he ordered a virgin something drink, she wasn’t paying attention.

“We are the lightest light weights of the universe,” she explained. “If you wanted to get Spock drunk it would probably happen around his second pint of beer.”

He almost snorted beer out of his nose, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” she said as she took a sip of the fruity drink that the bar tender had brought her.

“So what’s up with you? What’s your story?” he said turning to face her.

“What makes you think I have a story?”

“You’re Vulcan and your planet was just destroyed, so of course you have a story? So what is it?”

“I have a sister in New York City on Earth with her human husband, my parents and brother were both fully Vulcan and were on the planet when it was destroyed, and so was my wife.”

“Oh, alright, is that all?” 

“Pretty much,” she shrugged.

“Well what is your sister like?”

“She is five years older than me and people are always confusing us for each other when we are in the same area. She met a Starfleet officer and went to Earth with him to get married. They now have three children. They live in a three bedroom apartment above a pizza place, which makes the best pizza I have ever tasted in my life.”

“What is your favorite type of pizza?”

“Pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, and pineapple.”

“That’s so weird,” Kirk laughed over his beer.

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“What did your brother do?”

“Nothing, he went to the Vulcan Science Academy and got on me about never trying to get in.”

“Your parents?”

“They literally do nothing but look down upon my sister and me.”

“That’s what parent’s are for.”

“That’s certainly true.”

“Well what about your wife?”

“She was amazing and I will morn her for ages. She went to study at the Science Academy; she had a major test today. She got so stressed when she had to study for a test. She had to keep calling me every time she knew I wasn’t in class. I talked to her just a few days ago.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll live,” she said waving her hand.

“Well, you sure will,” Kirk gulped down some more of his beer.

“Yeah…” T’Arvot sighed staring at her now empty glass.

“Do you want another drink?”

“No I should go back to my dorm, it’s late and I need to write a paper,” she said standing up to leave.

“Well… I’ll be here.”

“You have no better plans?” she asked doubting him.

“Well…” he trailed off finishing his drink.

“That guy next to you seems pretty attractive, and single.”

“Oh just leave,” Kirk waved her away as he laughed. 

T’Arvot walked away but before she exited the building she glanced behind her and saw Kirk starting to chat up the red headed guy which she had pointed out to him. She then walked to her dorm and quickly finished her paper and slept until twelve the next day when she had a class.


End file.
